


I Put A Spell On You

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A few other characters are plopped in occasionally, Destiel - Freeform, No one died but john, Sam Winchester is So Done, Supportive Sam Winchester, a few are not from spn tho, cute fluffy ending, i dont know when this is set in, i sort of just put all of the tropes and prompts ive ever seen for anything into one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Sam go out on a hunt for a witch who seems to be killing new couples. The wayward Sisters need some help on a hunt so instead of dropping everything, sam insists he go alone, to help. Dean and cas have to finish this hunt on thier own, that’s a normal occurrence but this time topics are brought up that without a little push wouldn’t be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interesting fic in my opinion, sorry it took so long hope you enjoy! I tried to post every other day and then i wrote this monstrosity. Its not super edited so there will be a few mistakes.

Baby zipped down the road at high speed, it was dusk and no one would be driving this road for hours, if ever, so Dean took the opportunity to go very very fast. He never quite thought about the fact that he would drive fast to cope with life, the world, and everything. He drove fast to try to run from thoughts and feelings he didnt want to think about or confront, he would never admit that fact though.  
They sped down the highway, dean staring off into the distance, only partially paying attention, sam asleep in the back, and cas staring out the window. Dean thought about a lot of things while driving, but at night he got to think about the things he would never let himself think about in the day. At night no one was watching, every time sam would wake up or cas would glance at him, his emotions and thoughts written on his face could be interpreted as concentration. In these times he let himself think about the things he couldn’t have, the things he wished for, the life he wanted for his family. When the sun would barely peek over the horizon, those thought would scurry away, back into the dark, secluded, corner allotted to them in his mind.  
The sun started to rise and cas would sit up straighter and instead of counting the stars and thinking about the constellations, he would stare at the way the trees glistened with the morning frost, watch as the earth woke from its slumber. As an angel he could see and feel the world differently than humans and since he didnt sleep he got to see and feel all of it, but there was something he could feel but couldn’t allow himself to make known. This time was his time to think, he could watch the sun rise and watch the sky turn different colors before deciding on blue, he could think about everything he’d experienced, everything he wanted to experience that he hadnt in his long life, he’d think about that one pesky feeling. He could think as the sun rose but the second the sun set itself properly in the blue sky, he would go back to remembering about personal space and the case.  
“Cas, did you hear me? Earth to cas.” Dean said looking from the angel to the road. Cas turned to him confused, he very obviously didnt hear him.  
“Sorry dean, whats up.” He said turning to away from the window a bit.  
“We’re getting close, can you run through the the case please.”  
“Sure dean.” Cas pulled out the file from the glove box and flipped through, “Bunch of newly weds and new couples are getting offed, they have no connections, and they all died in weird ways, really witchy.”  
“Hex bags?”  
“Most likely.”  
“Thanks cas, you want breakfast,” dean knew the angel didnt eat but sam and dean did so it was more a curtesy.  
Dean pulled into a parking spot at a diner, turned and smacked sam’s head to wake him up, and got out of the car. He stretched a bit and poked at the still sleepy sam. They sat down, ordered lots of coffee, and a fruit bowl and yogurt for sam. Dean couldnt decide between the chicken and waffles and the maple bacon pancakes, so cas offered to get one of them, knowing dean would eat his food anyway.  
After breakfast they piled into the car again, this time cas sat in the back and sam clicked away on his phone, reading and rereading the articles about the case.  
“Dean we’re sure this is a witch right?” Sam asked, turning to face dean who insisted he keep driving,  
“Pretty darn sure sam, why?”  
“This seems more, weirdo, clever, ghost action to me.”  
“Okay, say its a ghost, all that does is make our lives easier.” Dean said looking back at the street and maneuvering the car into a parking space. They got out of the car and dean checked his pockets, caught the badge sam threw at him, and tucked it away. Sam tossed cas his badge and straightened his jacket as they walked across the street to the crime scene.  
“Agent Page, these are my associates Agents Greer, and Weller,” Sam said pulling out his badge and gesturing to the others who did the same.  
“These here are Mr. Colin Barnes and Ms. Marianne Smith, they go to teh college just up the road, just started datin apparently, my daughter was good freinds with Ms. Smith and-“  
“sorry to cut you off sheriff, but how exactly did the car get like that?” Dean asked, the car in question had its entire front smashed in to teh windshield but there weren’t any tracks to suggest a collision.  
“Thats what we cant understand, a crash that bad had to have left marks but there are none and nobody heard the collision.” The sheriff said, attention focused on dean, not noticing as sam walked around the car trying to find a hex bag. Sam gave his brother a look, dean nudged cas, and walked over to sam. Cas continued asking the sheriff questions and watched dean walk away.  
“Find it?”  
“No, no hex bags.”  
“Purse, glove box, pockets, wallets?”  
“Checked every one, nothing.”  
“So maybe its not a witch,”  
“Or someone already cleaned the scene.” Sam said raising his eyebrow. They walked away from teh car to save cas from the sheriff who was now talking about his wife and how they met.  
“Anything?” Cas asked as he started to open the car door,  
“No, no hex bags, no sigils, nothing.” Dean fiddled with his suit jacket and threw it into the back seat before cas got in,  
“Not a witch then.”  
“Still could be, their just clever.” Sam’s phone rang as he answered cas’ question, “Its Jodi.” Dean and cas were still outside of the car, so they quickly got in and looked to sam as he did the same and then answered. “Hi Jodi, everything okay?” He asked, “youre on speaker,”  
“Hey Jodi!” Cas said, masking his worry, she was still family,  
“Hi Jodi,” dean turned the key and flipped the heat on, if they were going to sit here, atleast they didnt have to be cold.  
“Hi boys, hows everything going?”  
“We’re fine, we’re on a hunt in Michigan.”  
“Claire found a case in North Dakota-“  
“Claire found the case?”  
“I checked it, it’s legit. Donna, Claire, and I went to check it out, seemed like werewolves, luring people out into the woods. Thats normal but with this winter the vics were dying of hypothermia, seemed like something was storing it-“  
“anyhoo, we went out there guns blazing and we sort of underestimated the number of werewolves you can support with 20 people a year.” Donna interrupted,  
“Donna are you guys okay?”  
“Mostly, having a nurse for a daughter comes in handy.” Jodi laughed a bit,  
“How many.” Cas asked concerned and serious,  
“30-40 ish.” Jodi said, dean whistled and sam’s mouth unhinged,  
“Holy shit that’s a lot.”  
“You guys are on a case so I can call bobby or Charlie for backup.”  
“Its fine Jodi, I’ll put together a group, we’ll be there in a few hours.” Sam said already writing down a list of people he could call for backup,  
“Thanks boys.” Donna said sweetly,  
“GIRLS SAY BY TO THE BOYS!!!” Jodi hollered,  
“Bye old men!” Shouted claire, presumably from across the house, making dean laugh, a chorus of goodbyes followed from the rest of the group,  
“Love y’all.” Dean said throwing the car into gear,  
“Love you.”  
“Bye Jodi! Love you all.” CAs said sincerely,  
“Oh cas! Give dean a kiss for me will you?” Jodi said with a small chuckle, cas felt his face go red and looked away from the brothers, dean glaring at sam and the phone, and sam watching cas with a smile.  
“I’m not turning it off until you do.” Sam said laughing, cas leaned forward sheepishly, and dean turned and grabbed his face, smushing a kiss on his cheek, “okay, unfair” sam said, teh eye roll evident in his voice, “cas, Jodi told you to kiss dean not the other way around.” Dean smacked his brother for the 26th time that day,  
“Stop being difficult, we have to be back at the bunker in 2 hours, that’s pretty much impossible.” Sam just raised his eyebrow at cas who leaned forward again and pecked deans cheek,  
“Better?”  
“Bye Jodi!!” He said cheerfully, ending the phone call.  
Baby rolled into the garage and parked right in the middle of the space, like it always did when dean was in a hurry.  
“Alright, so bobby should be meeting us at jodis, Rufus is picking up Garth and Bess, then mom and ketch should be here in 10, Charlie is-“ deans phone rang,  
“Hiya bitches, I’m out front.”  
“Charlie’s here.” Dean said with a smile, running off to greet Charlie. 

Everyone was gathered in the war room within 40 minutes and were eating pizza and talking, Jodi and the girls had joined them via FaceTime. Dean wandered away to his room to pack and noticing this, sam followed shortly after.  
“Hi sam.” Dean said without turning around,  
“What’s wrong.”  
“Just packing Sammy.”  
“I’m thinking about just going myself, you and cas can take the case in michigan and call me if you need help.”  
“I’ll get someone else on it, its fine sam, its a lot of wolves and i cant risk any of you getting hurt.” Dean said still not turning from packing his duffel.  
“Dean-“  
“Sam, I’m coming.” Dean snapped, he turned around to face sam who took a few steps back, then planted himself again,  
“No, you know what, no, for once do a normal hunt not one that’s crazy or emotional or has someone you care about getting hurt, I’m going alone to help Jodi, you and cas are finishing the case.” Dean sighed and sat on the bed,  
“You dont get it.”  
“I most likely do.”  
“No sam, you dont.”  
“There were two more hits, is that a good enough excuse for you to take cas and go back?” Sam said pulling out his phone, of course he came prepared.  
After dean read through the reports he sighed and said,  
“Alright, fine, dont get dead k?”  
“I wont.” Sam said turning around to walk out the door,  
“Love you Sammy.”  
“Love you to dean.” Sam walked fully out the door. When he was a few hallways away,  
“BITCH!” Dean yelled,  
“JERK!” Sam yelled back.

Sam and the rest of the group packed into thier cars and headed out to the dakotas while dean and cas threw thier stuff back into the Impala and drove back to michigan. On the drive, dean turned up Led Zeppelin and somehow cas knew the words better than him. After a few hours of the same albums on repeat, he changed it over to some cas music and happily listened to him sing along and dance in his seat.  
When they arrived at the motel, cas stayed in the car and finished listening to the song that was playing while dean got them a room. He had started to unload their stuff and some books from the bunker by the time the song was over and cas got out of the car.  
“need help?” Cas asked as he got out of the car,  
“Can you get the door? Key is in my left back pocket.” Cas nodded and pulled the key from its spot, both tried to ignore their blushes. They got into the motel and dean immediately started to do research,  
“I’m going to be up all night, you get settled i can research.” Cas said pulling off his trench and rolling up his sleeves, he sat down at the table and thumbed through a lore book,  
“Its fine cas.” Dean said, he meant it and yet he found himself being wrapped with a blanket and hoisted onto the bed. He bounced on the bed a bit, and half heartedly glared at cas, when cas just tilted his head(god the head tilt) dean resolved to wrapping the blanket more snuggly around himself and leaning up against the headboard. He watched cas work, unabashedly staring as the angel twisted his sleeves up more or untucked his button up as he worked,  
“Youre staring.” Cas said not looking at dean and instead, turning the page in teh book he was reading and comtinueing with his research,  
“Sorry.” Dean said, he turned off the light at his bedside table and tried to fall asleep, cas just smiled to himself and resumed his work, occasionally pausing to ‘watch over’ dean.  
***  
The next morning Dean woke up early to the table empty, just as hes about to worry cas quietly walked through the door with coffee and pastries. Cas didnt notice that dean was awake so he quietly slipped off his shoes, sipped his coffee and sat back down to reread the newest vics files. Dean got up and shuffled to teh table, grabbed the other coffee and watched cas with a curious expression.  
“Good morning dean, sleep well.”  
“Yeah, fine. How are you?”  
“The last vics were shot though no one reported hearing the shots go off and there was no weapon at the scene. I’ve been researching connections and atleast on the line there isnt much. A few of the men went to the same bar, and two of the women went to the same school but other than that, different ages, different profiles, interests, freinds.” Cas said brushing off dean’s original question, he looked at him questioning oy before answering,  
“Okay so we go talk to the vics freinds and relatives, see if they know anything.” Cas nodded and strode out of the door, shutting it behind him. Dean grabbed the coffees, pastries, and cas’ trench coat and walked over to the door, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. The door swung open just as dean was about to open it,  
“Forgot something?” Dean asked, holding out the coat and cas’ phone.  
***  
They interviewed the people who knew the vics and found no real connections other than that they had all gone to the same place the night they met thier SO a bench overlooking the town with a gorgeous view of the stars, if dean did say so himself. They had gotten there at dusk and sat on the bench for a bit in silence, doing what, niether knew but it was comfortable silence so neither commented on the case or otherwise. Cas looked up at the sky as a star shot across the sky, he tilted his head slightly, a tiny movement only noticed by someone who spent too much time staring at him.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, briefly looking to approximately where cas was looking,  
“I know when all meteor showers are supposed to happen, i can feel each star as it comes into the world and when it dies-“  
“Okay Shakespeare whatever you say.”  
“dean that wasnt a star.”  
“So what was it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
***  
The next morning they still didnt have any leads so both men got a bit bored, cas started to doodle on his wrists and dean would go out and get beer and watch television.  
“If we just sit here we defiantly wont find leads.”  
“Its a self fulfilling prophecy.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll check with the mom of the first Vic, she wasnt telling the whole truth-“  
“I’ll check the library records.” Cas said nodding, he blipped out of the room, then back in again. He strode over to dean and plucked the beer away from him, “No more until tonight, its 10 am for god-chuck-for whoever’s sake!”  
Hours later cas had been sitting at the library researching to almost no avail, the leads he did find he wrote with a sharpie on his forearm. When he had read through all the records going back to 1748, he left the library in search of sustenance for dean.  
They had dinner and discussed the fruits of thier labor, it seemed that each of the vics were involved with accidents that left someone dead or gravely injured, dean had talked to the mother of the first of the vics and she told him about how each of the current vics had moved to the town together years before.  
“Clear connection-“  
“and possible motive for anything vengeful.”  
“Its late we’ll figure it out in the morning k?” Dean asked stretching out on his bed,  
“Goodnight dean.” Cas said, a little sadly? He wandered back to the table to review the accidents, he would double and triple check his notes to make sure he didn’t miss any freaky accidents as dean called them.  
“What, you not gonna watch over me?” Dean yawned and curled against the sheets,  
“I was under the impression you thought it was creepy.”  
“Hm, its kind of comforting occasionally.”  
“Okay dean, give me one-“ before cas could finish, dean was already snoring. Cas walked over the bed and sat down next to dean who cuddled up against him, usually when cas would watch over him, dean would be deep asleep, this had never happened before, best not to over think it right? Dean curled his leg over cas’ so he slipped off his shoes and trench and settled down, wrapping one arm around dean. Cas smiled down fondly at him and gently stroked his hair, he probably wouldn’t remember anyway so if he wanted to be relaxed and cuddly, who was he to say anything.  
After most of the night, cas had been thinking about one thing or another but around 1 am dean shifted in his sleep raising his sleeves from his wrists and something caught cas’ eye. It looked like writing and dean didnt write on himself. Cas gently unbuttoned the cuff and pulled it up he read the writing on his arm, it was his notes, the ones from teh library and his doodles from that morning.  
“what is happening here?” He whispered into the empty room. Cas covered up the writing again and mentally sorted through the case again. The writing, the couples, the deaths, was it a witch or was it something worse? Better? For now dean was asleep and would be asleep for the next few hours, best not to bother him.  
***  
When dean awoke, cas was still with him, not asleep but thoroughly zoned out.  
“Hey cas.” Dean said stretching and sitting up against the headboard,  
“Good morning dean.” CAs moved to get off the bed and let dean have his space. Cas hadnt meant to stay all night and into the morning, but he got sidetracked in his thoughts.  
“Stay for a bit?” Dean asked pulling the blanket cas put on him closer,  
“we have work to do dean.” Cas said clearing his throat and going to the bathroom to get a hold of himself.  
“You okay man?” Dean asked putting a hand on cas’ shoulder. Cas jumped and made a small squeak, dean had followed him, dean had noticed something was wrong, that doesnt mean anything, cas told himself.

Dean and cas went to go question the women the couples had talked to last before the accidents. They drove up to a large stone house, ivy covered its walls and the circular door was painted bright green. They walked up the brick path up to the oddly shaped door and knocked once, the door swung open to reveal a short women with a sheet of cookies in one hand,  
“Oh hello! Who are you?” She said cheerily, stepping back to let them in. She rushed to the kitchen and put down a pan of cookies on a messy counter. Dean looked at her a little confused, “Oh, do sit down! Cookies?” She asked waving her hand as the dishes floated into the sink and with a clatter fell in, “Whoopsy! I’ve never been good at cleaning spells. You must be dean winchester and my aren’t you a pretty angel Castiel.” She said walking to them and giving them hugs, both men stood in spot very confused.  
“Um, yes, who are you exactly.” Dean asked still standing confused,  
“Oh i think your angel knows that. I did say sit.” She said the last bit forcefully and waved her hand, two squishy arm chairs appeared behind them, knocking the backs of their knees making them sit. Cas looked at her tilting his head,  
“You’re Mila Morankas,”  
“Yes my dear, i am.” She smiled at them and waved her hand yet again, warm cookies and some tea appeared on the table in front of them. Dean grabbed a cookie and cas took it from him,  
“No.”  
“What, why not?!” Dean asked looking offended,  
“Dont worry love, didn’t drug them, I’m experimenting with a new type of sugar, i did dark brown sugar and panela, it should have caramel and molasses notes.” Mila said sweetly. Dean took a cookie and glared sarcastically at cas who took a bite and analyzed the molecules, trying to put together some sense of actual taste. She grinned at dean and he took another,  
“Im glad you like them, i do enjoy experimenting.” With that dean quickly chewed the bite he already took, but cas beat him to the question he wanted to ask,  
“What dean wants to ask is if you are experimenting with people not just cookies.”  
“Oooooh, yes!” She said clapping her hands, “I’m trying a new spell, so far the preliminary trials have gone really well-“  
“You’re killing people! You call that going well?” Dean said, his hand moving to his gun loaded with witch killing bullets.  
“What? No! I’m helping people find their person, soulmate, life partner, whatever you want to call it, that’s how all the new couples sort of came to be.”  
“I dont get it, every couple that died came to you.”  
“Yes of course the group of youngins from Toronto, oh they didn’t notice that love was staring them in the face. They were such sweet young things, too bad they died, though i had nothing to do with it, they weren’t even my first test subjects.”  
“I’m so confused.” Dean said turning to cas, Who rolled his eyes,  
“Who were your firsts?”  
“Oh the adorable couple from down the street, the Pendragons, they are such sweet young men, they’ve know each other for years, died for each other a few times too. Oh and that merlin, he thought Arthur didn’t know he had magic! He became my student, their wedding is in a month. See Arthur’s father was the mayor for years until his death-“ dean looked at her questioningly, “well he was a horrid man, someone had to off him at some point.” She said shrugging, “Anyhoo, Arthur decided that him and his sister could share the responsibilities, oh that reminds me! Morgana and Gwen were what my third subjects, after the pastor and his wife of course, I’m always better at friends to lovers, 50 k slow burn type of things.” Dean nodded knowingly until cas glared at him,  
“How exactly did you get them all together?”  
“Oh its simple really, one of each couple ended up liking to write on themselves occasionally, sometimes it takes quite a while but someone will make the first move if you will, anyway the writing shows up on the other person too, eventually someone will write something important or they’ll notice, that’s where being good friends helps because when your best friend that you spend all your time with writes a reminder on their hand and it shows up on you, you’ll notice. Its quite a famous thought around here, used to just be a legend, but it said that one day your soulmate will write on themselves and it will show up on you, i just made it come true.”  
“What about the bench?”  
“Oh that star you saw cas, wasn’t just a star. You’ll find your person soon enough, though it seems like you knew that already.”  
“I was able to put two and two together.” Cas said squinting menacingly, he was grateful dean was too absorbed by the cookies to care about the conversation.  
“And?”  
“How can i make it go away?”  
“Well so far it seems to go away after the two confront their feelings.” She said wigging her eyebrows at dean, who didn’t notice anything amis, because maybe he might like her cookies better than pie, god is that sacrilege?!  
“Not happening, reverse it.”  
“I can try but i think your best bet is leaving town, maybe it’ll go away after that.”  
“Can’t. The case.”  
“Oh go talk to Ian, red head, tall, looks like a cinnamon roll, will actually kill you. He lives with his husband, looks like he’ll kill you is actually a cinnamon roll. I set them up too, anyway here’s the address, give me your hand.” She said grabbing his hand and writing the address on his hand,  
“Really?” Cas said rolling his eyes and then nervously glancing at dean who seemingly hadn’t noticed the writing showed up on his palm too.  
Cas dragged dean out of the house as Mila promised him more cookies and a good bitching session the next time they came by. They rolled up to the house and were confronted with a seemingly very angry man holding a baby, he had faded tattoos on his knuckles,  
“Hello, Mila sent us.”  
“IAN!!!” The man screamed behind him, “GUESTS!!!!” The baby somehow just turned to look up at the man before curling back into the mans arms. The man just cooed at the baby and tickled its chin, it giggled happily.  
“What mick?! Oh hello, sorry about him.” The other man said, “Go put on pants.” He said rolling his eyes.  
“Um, hello I’m dean and this is cas, we just wanted to ask you a few questions.”  
“If you knew how many times people asked me that. Come in, excuse the mess, I’m Ian.” Dean and cas stepped into a pristine living room and sat on the couch.  
“We wanted to ask you about the group of people that came here a few years back.”  
“Oh yeah, i remember when they came, nothing too strange about them though, didn’t a bunch of them just die?”  
“Thats why we’re here.”  
After talking to the couple for a few hours they managed to find out where the last surviving two of the group were. They drove there and found a seemingly abandoned house, they knocked twice then dean started to pick the lock,  
“What the hell are you doing?” A man swung open the door and dean jumped back quite startled.  
“Just here to ask a few questions.” Cas said pulling out his badge, dean did the same.  
According to the couple, the group was on a road trip and hit a pedestrian, he was in a coma for weeks and was, until recently, still on life support. They spent 6 months in the town he lived in to pay for his medical bills, help the family in any way they could, they were good people but this wasn’t their first accident. Each one had gotten into separate accidents in their time in their hometown, a few drunk driving accidents, a couple were accidents where a sibling or friend wasn’t being looked after and it didn’t end well, anyway this wasn’t the first time something bad happened but every time they were responsible and did all they could to help. Though when they moved, they told no one they knew each other, changed their names, disappeared for a year between the accident and when they moved.  
Dean did some research into the last accident they were involved in, the one with the man in the coma, his life support was pulled a month ago, and two days after that the first murders were committed.  
“That puts us squarely at ghost doesn’t it?” Dean asked cas as he walked in with burgers and fries for deans late lunch and a pb and j for him, he’d gotten a bit better at tasting even with his grace.  
“Yep. Where’s he buried?”  
“He’s not.”  
“Cremated?”  
“Yep.””  
“Personal affects?”  
“That pocket watch the last two of the group had, its in the picture they have of him in the newspaper article.”  
“Alright lets go burn it.”  
“1) food first, 2) we cant just grab it and burn it, we have to sneak in while they’re out.” Cas shrugged and sat down at the table.  
After late lunch they watched tv for a bit, dean sitting on his bed and cas on the other, both trying to ignore the tension. Dean looked at his watch, got up and grabbed his coat and keys. Cas turned off the tv and followed him out the door.  
“They’ll be at dinner, we can sneak in and get it.” Dean said starting up the car.  
As they drove into the driveway they heard crashing coming from inside the house,  
“I thought you said they left.”  
“They should have, they always eat at the dinner a few blocks away and they leave at 6:30 sharp.” Dean said as they ran into the house, dean in front of cas, his gun already out. They burst through the door and found the man on the ground, his head bleeding, the women didn’t seem to be in the house, until someone screamed.  
“You check him, I’ll go find her.” Dean yelled at cas, he ran up the stairs and found the women cowering in the corner of the room. Dean rushed to her and pulled her up, the ghost didn’t seem to be there. He ran her out the door and into the car as cas had already done with the man who was now mostly conscious in the back seat.  
“Did you get it?” Cas asked as dean ran back inside the house,  
“No, i dont know where the watch is or the ghost. Stay close.”  
“Dean you dont need to protect me, i should be protecting you, it cant hurt me-“  
“Get behind me cas.” Dean said rolling his eyes, he knew it was just him being worried, he knew cas would be fine but he was still worried. Suddenly a man in a ratty suit appeared in front of them, dean shot it with a salt round,  
“There!” He shouted pointing at the glint of the watch under the couch. Cas grabbed it and handed it to dean who lit his lighter and watched the metal melt slowly. The silence was a bit unnerving but it always was after a case. 

Dean walked through the bunker doors behind cas, carrying their bags and shouted at Sammy that they were home. Sam walked out of the library carrying a book,  
“Hey guys how was the case?”  
“Fine, easy salt and burn, met an interesting witch though.” Dean said throwing the bags on the table.  
“You’ll have to tell me about it.”  
“Later, I’m dead tired, see you in a few days.”  
“See ya.” Sam said rolling his eyes and grabbing a beer,  
“Cas can i talk to you?” Dean shouted down the hallway, cas walked away from sam and followed deans voice,  
“what dean?” He asked walking into his room,  
“Im tired but i cant fall asleep.”  
“Nightmares? Restlessness? Mind preoccupied?” Cas said offering to take it all away so he could sleep,  
“No, nothing like that, just wondering if you’d sit with me for a bit.” Cas fidgeted, “its fine you dont have to, just wondering, g’night cas.” Dean said sadly, turning to get in bed, he didn’t even bother to change his clothes. Cas walked over to the bed and sat down next to dean.  
Dean had been sleeping for 12 hours straight and even with so many thoughts, cas got bored so he grabbed the pen from the bedside table and started to draw on himself. He drew a henna like design that went from the back of his hand to halfway down his forearm. He felt dean stir and wake up so he quickly miracled it away, knowing it was only a matter of time before dean noticed.  
“food.” Dean groaned rolling himself off the bed and landing on the floor. 

It’d been weeks and cas still had his habit of drawing on himself but he usually remembered to miracle it away in the hopes that dean didn’t notice, but most of the time he did. Sam walked into deans room, the door was open, and found dean staring down at his arm watching as a lacy heart was drawn on his palm, he picked up a sharpie and drew a very small heart on the tip on his thumb and smiled,  
“What the heck are you doing?” Sam said, making dean jump,  
“N-nothing, not a thing, uh- why are you here?”  
“Its been three weeks dean.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Usually you are begging me to find us a big case by now.”  
“well this time i think we deserve a break.” Sam just gave him a look, “you heard about the spell.”  
“Yeah. How’s cas by the way? You two talk yet?”  
“You, shut up.” Dean said pushing sam out the door and closing it, he looked down at his arm and both the heart on his thumb and the one on his palm were gone. He looked at his hand sadly then popped the cap of the sharpie and wrote something around his wrist, he read it and smiled. Another line of writing appeared under it, he smiled again. It said both their names in enochian. He heard cas curse outside his room then the writing disappeared. Dean walked over to the door but when he opened it cas wasnt there. 

A day later sam stormed into deans room, very early in the morning and found cas sitting on deans bed drawing on himself and stroking deans hair,  
“Sam.” Cas said still drawing,  
“Did you talk?”  
“About what sam?”  
“The writing-you didn’t talk to him! Then what are you doing here?”  
“He says it helps him sleep.” Sam just stared in shock at dean curled around cas as the drawing appeared on his skin. “I’ll talk to him at some point, go back to bed sam.” Cas said and continued to draw. 

Mila burst through the doors to the bunker and behind her a container of cookies and two suitcases were floating,  
“Hi boys! You called?”  
“who are you?” Sam shouted at her, his gun raised, dean came rushing in and grabbed the gun out of sams hand,  
“Cool it man, its Mila.”  
“And i brought cookies!” She said, the container floating into deans hands. She walked down the steps and hugged dean and cas, then floated up a bit and wrapped her arms around sams neck, “Hi sam!” Sam stood a bit stunned but then returned the hug.  
“We need you to reverse the spell.”  
“Dont know how remember?”  
“Yeah, yeah, we’ll find a way.”  
“Why did you create the spell anyway?” Sam asked,  
“My parents got divorced, oh 200+ years ago, they weren’t the best parents but they got worse as i got older so when i got to the town and found so many broken homes i swore to fix it. Now instead of relationships that might not work, they get the relationship that was meant for them and they have to work to choose each other everyday anyway.”  
“What happened to all the kids from the broken homes?”  
“Oh i took them in! Thats why i love to experiment because they are the perfect test subjects for my baking and cooking!” She said, sam smiled at the thought.  
“Claire and Alex would love you.” Dean said laughing,  
“oh how are Jodi and donna and the girls?”  
“Fine, we killed the wolves and she wants us over for dinner this weekend.”  
“Mila, your staying with us right? We’ll take you to see Jodi, you so remind me of claire.” Cas said, then they all wandered to the kitchen to eat and talk some more, though dean and cas were staying distant but not inhospitable. 

That night dean and cas were sitting on opposite sides of the library not speaking, cas was taking notes on lore on his arm and dean, who was supposed to be researching reversal spells, was staring at the writing. Sam walked in, groaned, and pulled dean and cas up out of their chairs and into deans room.  
“Figure it out you two.”  
“I-we dont know how!” Dean yelled at him as the door swung closed, he heard it lock from the outside,  
“We’ll let you out when you’ve talked!”  
“We?!” Dean asked frantically, he got no response so he turned to cas who was sitting on the floor leaning against the end of the bed. Dean sat down next to him, “Hi you.”  
“Hello.” Cas said, they were very close together so as cas turned, their noses almost touched. Dean blushed and scooted back.  
“So...”  
“So.” Cas said pursing his lips. Dean got up and grabbed a pen, he popped the top and started to write on the arm without the notes.  
Are we going to talk about this? He wrote. Cas took the pen from him and ‘wrote underneath it, I think we have to.  
“I guess soulmates can mean different things?”  
“You’re my best friend cas.” Cas gave him a heart breaking look, “no no no, that’s not what i meant, i meant that you’re my best friend and i dont want to ruin anything and-“ dean stole the pen back and furiously wrote three words on his palm.  
Cas watched them appear on his own palm and drew a little heart next to the same words. He watched as dean smiled and closed his hand, dean closed his eyes, shook his head, then opened his eyes and looked at his hand.  
I love you  
I love you ❤️  
He exhaled and traced the heart then looked at cas,  
“You do?”  
“Have for a while now.” Cas said, a small smile playing on his lips. Deans eyes darted from cas’ eyes to his lips, cas noticed and scooted forward again, closing the space dean had made between them before. He met him in the middle, they put all the repressed love and emotion into the one kiss, it was passionate but sweet, as cas pulled away dean chased the angels lips before pulling away,  
“Wow.” Dean said, eyes wide, cas smiled and kissed his nose.  
“I love you dean.”  
“i love you too.” Dean gently placed one hand behind cas’ head and pulled him back into a much more heated kiss. They were still sitting on the floor so when they finally came up to breathe, cas got up pulling dean along with him, picked him up and gently this time, put him on the bed. He looked down at dean and smiled before he pulled him onto the bed.  
They laughed as cas came thudding down into the bed and bounced away a bit, saved from falling off because dean was holding his hand. Cas was smiling at dean as he continued to laugh, dean caught his breath and turned towards cas, he found him unabashedly staring at him, dean placed a hand on cas’ face and brought him in for a kiss. Cas let out a small moan as dean explored his mouth with his tongue, dean grinned which made it very hard to kiss him so cas pulled away and admired him, the way his lips were pink from kissing and how his hair got all rumpled. Dean gently pushed cas into the bed on his back and not so gracefully clambered on top, he kissed cas messily, ripping the angel away from his thoughts and onto the task at hand.  
***  
Cas, sitting up on the wall, carded his fingers through deans hair, as he sighed happily and cuddled against him,  
“I love you.” Dean murmured against cas’ chest. When cas took too long to respond dean looked up and met his eyes, slightly worried. Cas ran his thumb over deans cheek and placed a kiss to his lips,  
“I love you too. You’re just so beautiful.” Dean blushed and hid his face in cas’ chest. Cas let him stay there for a bit but then put two fingers under his chin, raising his head and gazing lovingly at him. He traced lines on his cheek and kissed his nose. Suddenly he turned around and snatched the pen they used before and popped it open. Dean looked at him questioningly, cas put the pen to his cheek and starts to draw constatations,  
“My world needs stars.” Cas said simply and continued to trace shapes on deans face, who blushed furiously and tried not to move as to not mess up the drawing. When cas had finished drawing he was about to close the marker when dean grabbed it and took cas’ hand, he drew a little heart on the base of his thumb and did the same on his own hand. Dean intertwined their hands and the hearts touched, he smiled brightly and looked at cas who was still gazing fondly at him. Cas cupped deans face in his hands and dean kissed his wrist, a little heart appeared on his skin and it glowed blue. Cas blushed embarrassed but dean just kissed him again and again, watching as the little hearts appeared where he’d kissed him.  
“Wait, you dont have the constellations on your face, the spell is fixed.” Dean said happily,  
“Do you think that means we can get out of here?”  
“Do you want to?” Dean asked tracing his finger over cas’ shoulder muscles. Cas thought for a minute and then said,  
“No, not really.”  
***  
When they finally did come out a few days later the constellations were redrawn and miracled gold, the hearts had faded but the ones on their hands stayed, and a few new drawings were added, i love yous written everywhere. The door had been unlocked after about 3 hours in but they stayed in there for quite a while. They walked into the library covered in marker and holding hands, sam looked them over and smiled and Mila glanced at them and said,  
“There you boys go, told ya it’d go away when you got your shit together. Cookies?” Dean lunged for the cookies though refused to let go of cas’ hand making him stumble a bit. Sam clapped dean on the back and smirked at him,  
“Bitch.” Dean said with a mock scowl,  
“Jerk.” He said as he sat down to read. “There’s a new case by the way.”

***  
Now Cas and dean draw on each other often, the constellations are a common one, though dean has gotten better at drawing and will draw wings on cas’ back and put lacy heart everywhere. Occasionally they’ll draw flowers or tattoos and on one memorable occasion they did each other’s makeup, dean would never tell anyone but now he’ll have cas help him put eyeliner on or concealer when he has a particularly bad bruise. This one time cas found blue sparkly fairy wings and dean became very good at doing colorful makeup.  
On day a year or so after their first kiss Dean woke up next to his boyfriend and decided that there was one other thing he needed to draw. He grabbed a marker, kissed cas to get his attention, which he already had, and drew a small ring on cas’ finger in the shape of the infinity symbol. Cas watched him draw it and he grabbed his face and kissed him like his life depended on it. After making out for a while, cas took the marker and did the same on dean. 

They had a small ceremony with just their family and friends in the woods near the bunker. They got matching wedding bands and they each had their own engagement rings, one with braided silver and green jewels and the other black with blue, but still under their rings were the marker ones, made permanent by cas, the week after they drew them. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments if you’d like, its always appreciated!


End file.
